Cleaning one's back can be difficult and awkward if one uses a hand-held scrub brush. The present invention features a motorized back scrubber device for installing in a shower. The motorized back scrubber device of the present invention enables a user to easily scrub his/her back. The motorized back scrubber device may provide for a more efficient and faster cleaning as compared to a hand-held brush.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.